Limited physical and visual access to internal tissues and organs are typical challenges for performing minimally invasive surgery (MIS), as opposed to conventional surgical procedures wherein a patient's body cavity is opened to permit easier access. To advance the art of minimally invasive surgery, there is a need to overcome the limitations of access to internal tissues and organs; in particular, the limitation of visual access to the tissues and organs that are being diagnosed and treated.